Le protéger
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil S04 ep6] Stiles est inquiet pour Derek, à cause de Lydia. Il est tellement inquiet qu'il décidé d'aller squatter son canapé et essayer de le protéger. Même s'il est humain et mort de trouille.


**Titre : **Le protéger

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompts : **Le destin se fout de moi.

C'est cool de voir une fée mourir.

**Note : Spoil S04 ep6**

* * *

Stiles regardait le mot de passe que venait d'écrire Lydia sans y croire tout à fait. Derek. Il devait mourir bientôt, Lydia l'avait sentit, mais Stiles se demandait si ce n'était pas une erreur, une grossière erreur. Il avait du mal à imaginer que Derek puisse mourir.

Qu'il puisse devenir jeune, vouloir qu'on lui coupe un bras, ou alors qu'il grogne à tout bout de champ, ça il le voyait très bien, mais mourir ? Que dalle. Derek était fort comme un roc, grand, sexy – tout à fait objectivement. Derek se remettait de tout, du poison, des balles, et même de se faire assommer par le Nogitsune. Alors celui qui voulait sa mort avait intérêt de posséder au moins une arme révolutionnaire tueuse de Derek.

Stiles ignorait cependant que Derek était entrain de perdre ses pouvoirs. Sinon il se serait réellement inquiété, il aurait posté une armée devant chez Derek et l'aurait fait suivre par des gardes du corps dans la rue. Au cas où, il demanda quand même à Scott de garder un œil sur Derek, après tout Lydia se trompait rarement, voir jamais. C'était bien ça le plus inquiétant.

Mais Stiles restait confiant, Derek ne mourrait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir tout simplement. Pas uniquement parce que Scott avait réalisé et accepté qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa force et de ses connaissances. Pas non plus parce que Liam était impressionné par ses pouvoirs et ses grands crocs. Ce n'était pas pour Lydia qui stressait de crier encore pour une personne importante. Ni pour Malia qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler _« pourquoi Malia Hale ? Hein ? »_ depuis qu'elle avait vu la liste. Pas non plus parce que Kira aimait tout le monde, ou parce que Chris s'était réconcilié avec lui et se sentait le besoin de l'aider.

C'était parce que lui, Stiles, ne voulait pas que Derek meurt. C'était facile de faire semblant d'être méprisant quand Derek ne risquait rien, ça l'était moins quand il se disait qu'il pouvait devenir une victime pour de vrai.

Stiles se demandait si le destin se foutait de lui. Quand il aurait souhaité se débarrasser de Derek, celui-ci était toujours là, présent et paraissait invincible. Et maintenant qu'il voulait le garder, Derek était distant et en danger de mort.

Stiles avait envie de faire un caprice comme un gosse de cinq ans, taper du pied, râler, pleurer, et crier _« non je veux pas, c'est pas juste »._ C'est pas juste que Derek soit en danger de mort, c'est pas juste qu'il doive mourir. Lydia aurait dût sélectionner quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait dût choisir un nom d'une personne inconnue, quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de connaître, qui n'était pas avec eux depuis le début de cette histoire. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas des aussi jolis yeux.

Et bien sûr Lydia n'était pas responsable, elle n'y était pour rien, elle-même s'en voulait et détestait son pouvoir, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais, mais Stiles avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

Il en voulait à Lydia et sa prédiction, il en voulait à Scott de vouloir protéger tout le monde et pas juste Derek, il en voulait à Malia de ne penser qu'à elle-même. Il détestait Peter d'avoir disparu, et le Benefactor parce que tout était de sa faute. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était qu'on lui dise _« tout va bien, le danger est passé »,_ mais il redoutait plutôt un _« on n'a pas su le protéger »_.

Stiles avait tourné un moment autour de chez Derek, puis avait fini par rentrer et squatter son canapé.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver.

- Lydia ne se trompe jamais. Alors je vais te protéger et tais toi.

Derek avait levé un sourcil :

- Toi ? Tu vas me protéger, mais bien sûr.

- Scott est occupé à protéger tout le monde, moi je ne protège que toi, je suis plus disponible.

- Et tu es fou et maigrichon…

Stiles haussa les épaules, bien décidé à squatter le canapé de Derek et même s'il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir se battre contre il ne savait qui, il ne savait quoi, il ne bougerait pas. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que Derek n'allait pas mourir.

Derek le laissa faire et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Stiles décida d'entamer la conversation, quitte à faire, autant protéger ce loup garou grognon sans s'ennuyer.

- Et c'est là que je me suis demandé s'il y avait des fées, après tout pourquoi pas hein ? Avec tout ce qu'on voit, je ne serais pas surpris de croiser le bigfoot ou le monstre du lochness en allant faire mes courses.

- Les fées n'existent pas.

- Mouais, comme ça on ne pourra pas en croiser et penser _« c'est cool de voir une fée mourir »,_ parce que c'est pas cool de voir une fée mourir, enfin les fées comme je les imagines bien sûr, mais si elles existaient je suis sûr qu'elles seraient vicieuses et dangereuses et qu'on aurait encore pleins d'ennuies et que là on serait plutôt satisfait de les voir mourir.

Derek soupira mais laissa Stiles continuer de divaguer un moment avant de râler :

- C'est toi qui va me tuer.

- Pourquoi je te tuerais ?

- A force de parler, tu me donnes des maux de crâne.

- Je parle parce que je suis stressé, tu n'es jamais stressé toi ? J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que tu vas peut-être mourir d'ici les prochains jours, voir les prochaines heures, peut-être même minutes.

- Rassurant.

- En plus on ne sait même pas comment tu vas mourir, on ne sait pas par qui ni par quoi, on ne sait pas si ça va être horrible ou pas, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive c'est tout. Mais il est possible que ça arrive, Lydia l'a prédit, Lydia ne se trompe pas, alors si ça se trouve bientôt tu vas mourir et moi je pourrai rien faire.

- Tu as un don pour qu'on se sente mieux, fit Derek en grinçant des dents.

- Heureusement tu es un loup garou, tu pourras sentir si quelque chose arrive.

Derek ne fit aucune remarque, mais non il ne pourrait pas le sentir. Ses pouvoirs disparaissaient de plus en plus vite, bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un banal humain, exactement comme Stiles. Sauf que Stiles avait pour lui ses réflexes, son imagination et son intelligence. Derek était finalement plutôt content qu'il soit là, Stiles n'était pas fort mais il pourrait peut-être le sauver. _Le protéger_. Même si cette idée paraissait ridicule.

Allait-il vraiment mourir ? Peut-être bien. Cette histoire allait se terminer là, comme ça, aussi facilement. Stiles n'arriverait à rien et la prédiction de Lydia serait juste.

- Je vais sûrement mourir, annonça alors Derek.

- Non, hors de question.

- C'est toi qui voulais te débarrasser de moi, réjouis-toi.

- Je ne veux plus me débarrasser de toi okay ? Alors tu vas vivre même si je dois redevenir le Nogitsune pour te protéger.

- Le Nogitsune ne me protégerait pas.

- Je ne veux pas le redevenir de toute façon, frissonna Stiles.

Un silence et puis :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à me protéger ? Interrogea Derek.

- Parce que tu es important.

- Important ?

- Pour Scott, pour la meute, pour Malia qui voudrait savoir pourquoi on lui a caché que tu étais sa cousine.

_Pour moi._

- Je me fiche de Malia.

Stiles haussa les épaules :

- Elle se fiche de toi aussi, elle se fiche de tout le monde.

- Sauf de toi.

- Peut-être, des fois je doute.

Derek parut surpris :

- Ah bon.

- Hm. Et puis pour l'instant je suis là, avec toi, pour te protéger et elle n'est pas là. Elle trouve ça trop dangereux pour elle-même.

Stiles avait cru aimer Malia, il avait cru l'aimer pendant au moins une semaine, ou deux. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pour des détails adorables. Le fait qu'elle soit sa première fois par exemple, le fait qu'ils aient les mêmes couleurs tous les deux, l'histoire des marqueurs, et parce qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir l'aider. Mais assez vite l'égoïsme de Malia l'avait lassé, elle était mignonne mais pas forcément très intéressante, elle était brutale même avec lui. Elle lui ressemblait trop, c'était flatteur mais ça finissait par l'ennuyer. Du coup, il n'était plus sûr de l'aimer ou même de l'avoir déjà aimé un jour.

Stiles n'allait pas se sacrifier pour elle, mais il était prêt à tout pour protéger Derek, quitte à flipper qu'on les attaque, en restant assit sur son canapé.

L'adolescent resta toute la journée sans qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Il avait parlé et parlé et parlé et Derek avait écouté et fait quelques commentaires. Et ils s'étaient rapprochés, l'air de rien, l'un de l'autre. Stiles la nuit avait lutté contre le sommeil, lui qui avait toujours du mal à s'endormir, sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seul, et il avait beau se lever et tourner en rond, l'épuisement était bien là. Les cafés qu'il s'était enfilé n'avait pas suffit. Assit sur le canapé près de Derek, sa tête était tombée sur son épaule et il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte.

- T'es vraiment nul comme protecteur, murmura Derek à son oreille en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Peut-être qu'il allait mourir bientôt, peut-être que s'en était fini de lui, mais dans ce cas il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne profite pas un minimum du temps qu'il lui restait. Pour s'avouer enfin qu'il aimait bien Stiles, par exemple. Qu'il était touché par cet adolescent, qui parlait pour ne rien dire mais qui cachait alors ce qui était vraiment important. Noyait les gens de paroles pour ne pas à avoir à parler de ce qui se planquait au fond de lui.

Derek colla son nez contre la tempe de Stiles et respira son odeur qu'il ne sentait plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Il profitait du sommeil de l'humain mais après tout Stiles était venu jusqu'à lui, pour le protéger ou pour profiter des derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient sûrement.

Parce qu'il allait sans doute mourir, Lydia ne se trompait jamais. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur. Stiles était là près de lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que bon cet épisode était flippant n'est ce pas ? Moi je trouve que oui.


End file.
